


A Very Merry Haven Christmas

by Sarren



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Case Fic, First Time, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:39:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarren/pseuds/Sarren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Haven Christmas story where wishes do come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Merry Haven Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isabeau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabeau/gifts).



> Thank you to tptrigger for a great last minute beta reading job.

_Vince: Events have moved along since our last Christmas story. Haven is still plagued by Troubles, while its protectors Audrey Parker, Nathan Wuornos and Duke Crocker continue to try to find a way to end them._  
 _Dave: Audrey and Nathan finally consummated their love for each other—_  
 _Vince: You can’t say that!_  
 _Dave: Consummated? It’s not a dirty word, Vince. Meanwhile, Duke Crocker, who’s been carrying a torch for Audrey—_  
 _Vince: —is consoling himself in the arms of Another Woman, Jennifer Mason._  
 _Dave: Could you be more melodramatic? This isn’t a soap opera. What is interesting, is Jennifer, a woman with origins mysterious even to herself—_  
 _Vince: Jennifer’s not the only one with mysterious origins, is she, Dave?_  
 _Dave: We’re not talking about that right now, Vince._  
 _Vince: Oh, and Audrey finally remembered her real identity._  
 _Dave: Meanwhile, portals to other worlds are opening up. Which begs the question, is this the real Haven or is it just one of many possible realities?_  
 _Vince: If anyone can vouch for the existence of other realities, it’s Dave._  
 _Dave: Will you let it go! I told you, I didn’t know._  
 _Vince: Harrumph._  
 _Dave: So that’s where our story is at. But this here is a story of a Haven where even the Troubles got into the Christmas spirit and everyone lived happily ever._  
 _Vince: What? It could happen._

Duke’s barstools were, not surprisingly, super comfortable. This time of the evening, early enough that there were just a few families out on the deck having dinner, Audrey could see clear out to the horizon, where the sunset painted vibrant colors against the sky.

And the view inside wasn’t bad either. It was currently wiping down the bar, dressed in a white wife-beater so thin with age it was practically see-through, and cut-offs that sat low on his hips, a funky leather braided belt barely holding them up. When Duke turned and leaned over to grab a couple of bottled beers for the tourists propping up the end of the bar, a long expanse of tanned skin was exposed. Audrey ogled him unashamedly. 

“Since when did you start catering for the dinner crowd, Duke?” she asked, as he returned to lean against the bar in front of her.

Duke folded his arms and leaned forward further so they were resting on the counter. She was sure it was coincidence that it showed off the muscles in his arms to advantage. Yeah, right.

“I’m trying something new,” he said, confidentially. “Thinking of going upmarket some.” 

“Really, you?” 

“You think I can’t do it?” 

Audrey couldn’t tell if Duke was feigning his hurt. “Duke, I believe you can do anything you set your mind to,” she said sincerely.

“Thanks,” Duke said, sounding both pleased and surprised. “Oh, by the way, I’m going to be out of town for a bit,” he said, as though as an afterthought.

“Okay,” Audrey just said. She was curious, but figured he’d tell her if he wanted her to know.

“Got some business to take care of.” 

Audrey looked at him pointedly and took a swig of beer. 

“Legit, I swear,” Duke said, raising his hands in exaggerated defensiveness.

“I believe you.”

“I’ll be back in a few days. I know how much you love Christmas,” he said, with barely any sarcasm at all.

“It’s growing on me.”

“Uh huh.”

Audrey watched Duke’s latest protégé emerge from the kitchen with a giant frosted cake that read ‘Happy Birthday Molly’ in slightly wonky lettering. Audrey watched him step carefully out onto the decking and put it on the table in front of a gleeful-looking girl in a lemon yellow party frock. She clapped excitedly and Audrey smiled fondly as her family sang Happy Birthday. Then the woman sitting next to the girl took up a knife and started cutting the cake into pieces, and Audrey realized what was bugging her. “What, you charge extra for candles?” she asked drolly, and pushed her empty glass away from her with a finger against the base.

“Hey, what sort of cheapskate do you think I am?” Duke said, taking the glass and refilling it from the tap. “Don’t answer that,” he said, putting the glass in front of her with his usual flourish. “They don’t go in for that sort of thing, that’s all.”

“You know them?”

“Everyone knows the Johnsons.” Duke came around the side of the bar and perched on the stool beside her with a glass of beer of his own. He took a swig and then gestured towards the happy family outside with his glass. “Local fishing family, live a bit down from here. Good people, salt of the earth.” Duke paused and his brows drew together. “Can you say ‘salt of the earth’ to describe fishermen, or would it be ‘salt of the sea’? Wait, does that even make sense—”

“Duke!”

He frowned. “What was I saying?”

“The Johnsons not going in for birthday candles. Religious types?”

“Not that I know of.”

“Troubled?”

“I really don’t know them that well. Not that I’ve ever heard. They keep to themselves, mostly.”

“Yeah, there’s a lot of that in Haven. Never bodes well.”

“Audrey?” 

“Yeah, Duke?”

“Drink your beer. It’s just a birthday cake, there’s nothing sinister going on.”

“Huh,” Audrey said, watching as the little girl happily dug into her cake. Audrey’s foster homes mostly hadn’t much been into celebrating birthdays and she’d always longed for birthday candles and gifts with big red bows on them, just like on TV. Still, clearly this kid wasn’t missing out on anything.

Her phone vibrated and she stepped outside to take the call without bothering to check the caller ID first. It was going to either be Nathan or work. No one else would be calling her.

It was both. As Nathan updated her on the latest ‘dreams come true’, she absentmindedly tracked Duke as he sauntered about, a clap on the shoulder here to a respectable-looking citizen, dude-like handclasps with less salubrious types propping up the corner of the bar. He stopped at the Johnsons’ table. Audrey watched as he hunkered down next to little Molly, and nodded solemnly to something she was saying to him. 

It just wasn’t fair how attractive that man was, with his devil-may-care attitude and overt sexuality that stopped just short of sleazy, and to top it off, it looked like he was good with children. He wasn’t shy of letting her know that he thought she was hot, either, and his open admiration was flattering. It was nothing like Nathan’s quiet regard. 

Nathan. 

Nathan was waiting for her to say something, and she’d completely tuned out to whatever he’d been saying. Audrey leaned against the railing and dropped her gaze to the wooden planking. She brushed her hair off her face and tilted her head as she held the phone closer to her ear. “Sorry, Nathan, you were breaking up, could you say again?”

* * *

“Let me get this straight. Some kind of do-gooder fairy has climbed down off its Christmas tree and is running around Haven granting wishes to anyone who asks?” Duke asked incredulously.

Nathan shrugged. “So it seems.”

“Is it just me or does that have disaster written all over it?”

“Surprisingly, it’s been fine. Apparently there are limits. It only lasts a day and has to be pure of intention. That’s what the ones we’ve interviewed were told, anyway.”

“I know for a fact that Bonnie Everett over there is anything but pure,” Duke said, watching as she trotted past on a unicorn so white it was nearly silver. Either the legend about unicorns was bullshit, or he’d been doing something wrong in the old boathouse back in eighth grade.

“Sorry, not pure exactly, more… devoid of ill intent.”

Duke watched as Al Martin and his five kids wandered by, all carrying ice creams bigger than their heads, covered with every topping known to man. Not ambitious wishers, that family.

“I turn my back for five seconds and Haven’s suddenly in the middle of its own Christmas miracle.”

“That’s what you get for going away,” Nathan said, giving him that teasing sidelong glance that always made Duke feel… possibilities. “So far it’s all been peace and good will—and candy, lots of candy.”

“So far,” Duke muttered. 

“You gotta admit, makes a nice change.”

“Until it all ends in tears and streets awash with blood, which you know it will.”

“Somebody’s a Grinch today.”

“Somebody has to be. Are you even trying to find the Troubled person?” Duke asked, eyeing Nathan’s relaxed slouch, hands pushed into his jeans pocket in that way that Duke absolutely did not find as hot as hell, nuh uh.

“Of course we are. Audrey’s over at the Herald going over the records with Vince and Dave—”

“’Cause they’re always a font of information.”

“—and I’m keeping an eye on things here.”

“Did the recipients at least say what the guy looks like?” Duke asked. He was officially weirded out, he decided, not by the wishes but by Nathan’s uncharacteristic lack of concern. Maybe that was someone’s wish, that Haven’s cops chill out? That was a wish that could have been made out of the goodness of someone’s heart, right? 

Duke scratched his beard idly as he stared in fascination as his old teacher cruised by in a Bugatti Veyron, a gorgeous young Latino man in the passenger seat gazing at her adoringly. Not that old, come to think of it, she’d been fresh out of college when she’d taught him, senior year. She was still a knockout. Maybe he’d look her up some time, see if she’d be up for some further education….

“Sure did,” Nathan smirked, looking at Duke sidelong again. Damn, whatever happy pills Nathan was on, metaphorically, Duke wanted him to keep taking them. “Blonde, sparkly blue dress and oh, about six inches tall.”

Duke stared at him.

Nathan rocked back on his heels. “With wings, of course.”

“So, basically, Tinkerbell.”

“I told you, it’s the Christmas Fairy.”

“Yes, yes you did.”

Clearly Nathan wasn’t going to be much help.

Duke went by the Herald and peered in the window. Vince and Dave were doing… whatever Vince and Dave did all day, so he went to the police station. The guys greeted him cheerfully and unconcernedly. They were drinking coffee and not doing much else as far as Duke could see. No, his mistake, there was a darts game going on in the break room. Pretty much the usual. 

Audrey was leaning against the edge of her desk, peering down at some paperwork. As Duke leaned artfully in the doorway, Audrey reached up and swept her silky hair into a loose bun, revealing the nape of her neck. Damn, Duke wanted to go over there and kiss that bared skin, see if it made her shiver and melt the way he dreamed it did. 

He clenched his fists and didn’t move. After a moment he cleared his throat. Audrey looked up and smiled warmly at him. Duke grinned back, helplessly.

“You’re back.”

“Miss me?”

“You were gone less than a week,” Audrey pointed out, dryly.

“And while I was gone the whole town got down with their bad… miracles.”

“Not the whole town. Only a couple of dozen so far.”

“That you know of. Could be some people living the high life on some tropical island right now.”

“Only for 24 hours. Then they find themselves right back here in Haven.”

“Wait, you mean that’s actually happened?”

Audrey held up a piece of paper. It looked like a list. “Five reported so far.”

“I’d like a vacation somewhere sunny,” Duke mused, wistfully. “Do some snorkeling,get a beach massage by a nubile young lady in a bikini….”

“Sorry, did you come here for a reason, Duke?” Audrey asked blandly. She looked like she was suppressing a smile, though.

“I’m just still wrapping my head around this. Does the fact that a six-inch fairy is fluttering around granting wishes not seem at all incredible to you?”

“You do remember the UFOs?”

“I’ve tried to repress that one.”

Audrey sat down at her desk. Duke took the seat across from her and leaned back, stretching and crossing his legs at the ankle. “What would you wish for, out of interest?” he asked. “I know, you’re immune,” he said, before she could remind him. As if he could forget. “Hypothetically.”

“To end the Troubles, of course.” She raised one eyebrow and looked at him.

“Of course. Of course. Me too, obviously.”

“I’m surprised no one else has.”

“Maybe that’s not an option. After all, if the Troubles end, then no more wishes.”

Audrey leaned back in her chair. “And they seem to be somewhat limited in scope, since there’s no sign of world peace breaking out.”

“That makes sense. What happens in Haven, stays in Haven.”

“Usually.”

“I’m thinking someone’s put the whammy on Haven PD, by the way. Nathan’s way too chill about this whole thing.” 

“I figured as much.”

Duke stared at her. “You’re not worried?”

“I don’t think it’s just the PD. I think it’s the whole town. There’s no crime, no fights, no domestics, not even any prank calls.”

“That’s not natural.”

“I know, but I’m kinda enjoying the break. And since Troubles are usually triggered by negative emotions, with any luck we won’t have any of those to deal with for the duration either.”

“Are you sure you’re not affected?”

Audrey smiled at him. “I can’t be in a good mood?”

“You know it’s gotta be a Trouble. Which means sooner or later this is all going to end in tears. And possibly rivers of blood.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” 

Duke blinked. “Right then, I’ll just be going back to my boat,” he said, standing up and gesturing vaguely in the direction of the marina. Audrey smiled encouragingly at him, but didn’t ask him to stay. “So, about tomorrow. Christmas Eve, if you don’t have any other plans, if you wanted to drop by after work for a beer, my door’s always open. Or my boarding ramp, whatever.” He figured he may as well ask while she was in such a good mood. Before these miracles turned evil, or a new Trouble showed up.

“Sounds good,” Audrey smiled. “I’m sure Nathan would love to come, too.”

Duke opened his eyes wide in comical surprise. “If you say so.”

Duke swung by the Gull to make sure his staff had everything in hand for the evening rush and grabbed a handful of tinsel and Christmas decorations while he was there. He stuck them strategically around the boat, not forgetting the mistletoe over the door to the cabin, made a cursory effort to clean up and get ready for tomorrow while he was at it, and then grabbed a bottle of Founders Stout and settled back on his deckchair to enjoy the late afternoon rays. 

“Hello!”

Duke stared at the tiny woman hovering in front of him for a moment, and then blinked slowly and took a swig of his beer. “Not interested.”

Her adorably freckled little nose wrinkled. “Seriously?”

He pressed his lips together and nodded. “Seriously.”

The tiny woman—fairy—whatever, hovered closer and peered at him. “How come?” she asked as though she was genuinely mystified. Not omnipotent, then.

“I don’t believe in miracles,” he said. “Christmas or otherwise.”

“You’re very cynical.”

“It’s part of my charm.”

“No catch,” the fairy promised.

“And I should just believe you because this is Haven and nothing ever comes back to bite you in the ass here.”

She crossed her arms. “Dude, it’s been like a week. Everyone’s fine—no bleeding out of the ears or trips to the nuthouse. C’mon, there’s nothing you want?”

“What more could I want?” Duke gestured around and it was true, he realized. He liked running the Gull and it gave him a mostly legit source of income, enough so that Nathan didn’t bother to give him the side-eye anymore. He had his boat, he had friends, he had Nathan and Audrey, sort of.

“What about Nathan?” the fairy said, slyly.

Duke could think of lots of things he wished he could do to Nathan, or that Nathan could do to him for that matter, but he’d bet money Nathan wouldn’t thank him if he found himself starring in one of Duke’s more X-rated fantasies, so he just shrugged. “I thought the wishes have to be pure of heart?”

“You can’t think of _anything_ nice you’d like for him?” the fairy asked, settling daintily on to the railing near him. “Take your time.”

* * *

Damn, but it was freezing this morning. Nathan pulled the blanket around his ears and snuggled down, curling in on himself to conserve heat as he shivered convulsively. Slowly realization crept over him and he sat up, holding his breath at the shift of cotton against his skin, running his fingers in disbelief over the smooth material.

He threw the covers off and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, and then drew in a breath at the sensation against his bare feet. He’d forgotten how cold the floorboards got in winter.

Getting under the shower felt like a revelation even though he left the gauge set at a safe ninety-seven degrees. Last time his curse disappeared he’d been at work, trying to find the Troubled person before they destroyed all of Haven. He hadn’t had time to truly appreciate it. Now, with the sensation of the hot water beating down on his neck and shoulders, he could feel years of tension seeping out of him. He swept the shower gel over his arms and chest, reveling in finally being able to feel his hands on his skin again. He soaped his genitals slowly, his cock hardening fast at the feel—god, the _feel_ of his hand. He’d almost forgotten how good it was.

He took his time in the shower.

When he finally summoned up the willpower to turn the water off, Nathan dried himself with the softest, fluffiest towel he could find and then got dressed in his softest shirt and oldest, comfiest jeans. He took his freshly brewed coffee out on to the balcony, sipping at it as he went, forcing himself not to gulp it down greedily, because the difference in the taste now he could distinguish temperature again felt damn near orgasmic.

He wrapped his fingers around the mug, just too hot to be comfortable but so good to be able to feel it at all and leaned against the railing, looking over the harbor, to where a sailing ship straight out of Pirates of the Caribbean floated gently at a mooring. There were even pirates—though, judging by the antics going on in the rigging, and the small appreciative crowd that had gathered, they seemed to be of the singing and dancing, musical variety. 

The tiny flicker of hope he’d hugged to himself since he woke, that it was over—the Troubles magically gone—died.

An unexpected burst of pain in his thigh as he rounded the corner to the bullpen made Nathan gasp. He stopped and rubbed at the soreness as he realized that he’d caught the edge of Perkins’ desk. He often had a bruise there, come to think of it; he must be in the habit of taking that corner tightly and had never noticed.

Audrey was at her desk. She looked up and smiled at him and as usual he felt his chest tighten in wonder at the intensity of his feelings for her. Her eyes fell to the takeout cups in his hand and her smile widened, already reaching for one as he handed it to her.

He kept his expression bland with an effort as he watched her take a sip. Her eyes widened and she held the coffee in her mouth for a few seconds before swallowing it. She peered at the cup with a horrified expression on her face. “Pumpkin Chai Latte,” she said, her voice rising at the end as if not quite believing her senses.

“I felt like a change,” Nathan said, blandly, sinking into her guest chair.

“I thought you were done with the fancy stuff.”

“I don’t know, this isn’t half bad,” he said, trying for offhand but unable to completely suppress a smile. 

Audrey stared at him, her eyes widening. “Nathan, can you—”

“Yup.”

She smiled, slowly. “You made a wish?”

“It wasn’t you?” 

He’d just _assumed_ ….

“Immune, remember?”

How could he have forgotten that? But who else would have…?

“Duke,” Audrey said, wonderingly.

No. 

No. But he couldn’t think who else would have done it. Nathan didn’t let people close to him, he never had. 

Not since Duke.

Those nights in the boathouse, his skin on fire with lust, naked, wrapped around each other, nothing had ever felt that good, and Nathan had never wanted to let go. He’d loved Duke with all the power of his lonely seventeen-year-old heart.

Then Duke had up and left town without a word to him, to anyone. Nathan had waited for him, believed in him, believed Duke would come back to him. People knew they were friends and asked after him, frequently at first, and then less and less as it became apparent that Duke wasn’t coming back. As the weeks and months passed Nathan got better at pretending his heart wasn’t broken, until eventually he’d almost convinced himself.

The first Nathan had known about the prodigal’s return was when Duke had shown up in the cells, taken up for the night for public intoxication. Nathan hadn’t been prepared for the way his breath left his body as if from a punch to the gut. And Duke had looked at him—he had to have seen Nathan’s reaction, he must have known Nathan still cared, Nathan realized later, after he was left winded and betrayed again. Duke’s overtures of friendship, inviting him out on the boat—all Nathan could think of was the hours, days, back then that they’d spent alone out in the bay, away from prying eyes, Duke’s arms around him as they sailed aimlessly up and down the coast. And he’d said yes. Then the coast guard had shown up and Duke had just smiled at him expectantly and Nathan had felt seventeen again, lost and betrayed. He’d struck Duke, desperate to make Duke feel something of the pain that Nathan was feeling. When they’d finally stopped whaling on each other, Nathan was numb everywhere except where he wanted to be, in his heart.

Deliberately, he unclenched his fists, aware that Audrey was looking at him with a worried crease in her brow. This is why he tried not to think about the past, about Duke. It still hurt.

“Why would Duke do this to me?” he said, rubbing absently at the sore spot on his thigh. Sure, they disagreed all the time, mostly about the letter of the law which Duke continued to be sketchy on, or when they vied, mostly without rancor, for Audrey’s attention, but he’d honestly thought they’d put the past behind them, become friends of a sort.

And now this.

“ _To_ you?”

God, he couldn’t even imagine trying to explain their complicated history. Even just telling her about Duke’s using him to get rid of the coast guard had about choked him. “What’s he up to this time?” he said, ignoring the questions in her eyes. Audrey wasn’t stupid; she knew there was more to it than what he’d told her.

“Up to? Duke cares about you,” she just said, mercifully ignoring his distress.

“He has a funny way of showing it.”

“I don’t understand,” Audrey said, shaking her head. “Of all the things he could have wished for, he chose to give you the chance to feel again.”

“For one day!”

Audrey frowned. “And that’s a bad thing?”

“Yes… no… I don’t know.” Nathan sank into her guest chair. “It’s great, of course it’s great. It’s just… reminding me of what I’m missing, I guess.

“You miss pumpkin-flavored coffee?” Audrey smiled, obviously trying to lighten the mood.

Nathan rolled his eyes. “I thought it’d be nice to try something new while I can appreciate it.”

“Do you bitterly regret that decision as much as I do?” she asked, looking at her coffee cup as though it had personally offended her. She hadn’t touched it after the first sip.

Nathan smiled to himself as he reached over and swapped the cups. “That’s regular,” he said.

Audrey clutched the cup to her. “Thank you,” she said, with exaggerated gratitude.

Nathan took a sip. “It’s not that bad,” he said.

Audrey expression clearly said that she thought he was a lying liar. 

“We don’t know it was Duke.” Nathan couldn’t let it be.

“Only one way to find out.”

* * *

Audrey wondered if she’d ever find out what really happened between Duke and Nathan. Duke had been evasive when she’d asked him, and Nathan obviously hadn’t told her everything. It couldn’t be about Duke bullying him when they were kids; Nathan had implied that they’d been friends at some point before Duke had gone away, had cared enough to feel betrayed when he thought Duke was using him to facilitate his smuggling. Hell, fighting with Duke had caused his Trouble to return.

It seemed to her that Duke wanted to be friends again; he hadn’t started helping out on cases just because Audrey had asked nicely. And he tried to hide it, but Audrey had seen the hurt when Nathan growled at him, watched them snap and snarl at each other and yet keep coming back for more.

Maybe this gesture of Duke’s would help them get past whatever it was. Assuming it _was_ Duke who’d made the wish, of course.

In the meantime, this case wasn’t going to solve itself. She stared again at the spreadsheet she’d created. Okay, so the majority of wishes were local to the bay area. Most were kids. That probably wasn’t so surprising; kids were more likely to be thinking about wishes this time of year. Most of them went to the local school. Most of the adults were part of fishing community. Was that surprising, given the area?

She sipped her coffee while she mulled it over.

Kids. Fishing families. Locals.

Of course.

She couldn’t believe it had taken her that long to make the connection. 

Carl Johnson didn’t look surprised when she showed up. “You’ve come about Molly,” he said, opening the door wider and gesturing for her to come in.

June Johnson was sitting on the couch in the living room, hugging Molly to her side. Molly was biting her lip, eyes downcast.

Audrey sat down opposite her, and leaned forward. “Hi Molly, I’m Audrey,” she said, trying to sound reassuring. Molly smiled shyly at her. “You don’t have to be afraid,” she said. “Are you responsible for all the wishes?” 

Molly ducked her head. “I’m sorry,” she said. “One of the kids at school was talking about Christmas tree fairies granting wishes and I was just thinking it’d be nice, you know? I didn’t mean anything to happen.”

Audrey looked enquiringly at Molly’s mom. “My maiden name was Smith,” June explained. “The Troubles have been in the Smith family as long as Haven’s existed. We teach our children right from an early age that there’s no God, no Santa, no Easter Bunny.” She sighed and hugged her daughter more tightly to her. “No one in our family has the luxury of believing,” she said, wryly.

“But nothing bad has happened this week. That’s not how the Troubles work.”

“Why do you think we suppress our imaginations so ruthlessly? It’s normally people’s darkest desires that manifest. We can only assume that Molly’s such a sweet-natured child, and still so innocent, that when she accidentally created the wish fairy, the evil had nothing to hook on to.”

“We can’t assume that it’ll stay that way.” Audrey looked at the little girl again. “Molly,” she said gently, “can you make the fairy stop granting wishes?”

Molly clutched her mom’s hand. “Maybe.”

“We’ve been hoping that it would end after Christmas Day,” June said. “The Christmas Fairy is harmless, but wishes are unpredictable. We don’t know what will happen if Molly tries to end the wish prematurely.”

God, the last thing they needed was to piss off the powerful supernatural creature, imaginary or not. “You really think it’ll end then?”

“We believe so.”

Audrey looked at the family, all gazing earnestly back at her. What would it be like, to have this power and to be forced to repress all creativity and imagination for fear of unleashing horrors. They obviously took the responsibility seriously—no one in Haven had known. The Crockers hadn’t gotten to them.

“Okay,” she said, making up her mind, not without misgivings. “As long as it continues to be benign we’ll leave it alone. It anything goes wrong, or if it’s still going on after Christmas, I’ll be back here and we’ll try something else. Agreed?”

The family looked relieved. Carl showed her out. “Thank you, Detective,” he said. “Molly really didn’t mean any harm.”

“Fingers crossed, no harm done.”

Carl smiled sadly. “See how hard it is not to wish for something?”

* * *

“Was it you?”

Duke swallowed abruptly, choking a bit despite his best effort to appear nonchalant. He wiped a hand casually over his mouth to make sure he hadn’t spit beer over himself and stuck his hands in his pockets, rocking back on his heels. “Depends,” he said, because he couldn’t resist needling Nathan. He never could. “Many things are me. What specifically are you referring to in this instance?”

“I can feel.”

“That’s awesome,” Duke said sincerely, because he hadn’t really been sure it’d work. He’d _thought_ he’d meant it purely enough, but he also knew himself, so, yeah.

“Is it?”

“Isn’t it?”

“It _was_ you, wasn’t it?”

“For the sake of argument,” Duke said, edging casually backwards as Nathan advanced. 

Nathan didn’t look like he’d just received a gift. He looked pretty murderous, actually, though Nathan often looked like that when he and Duke talked, so Duke couldn’t tell if he was extra specially pissed off today. “If it _was_ me, firstly, you’re welcome. Secondly, this is what you wanted, right? To be able to feel? I saw how you were last time, when Ian took your curse.”

Nathan halted and rubbed his hands over his face, looking suddenly tired. “That was different. Last time I could hope that it was for good. This time I know I just have today. Do you know how much worse it’ll be once this wears off again? At least when I couldn’t feel I didn’t waste time wishing things were different.”

“I… didn’t think of that.”

“No. You didn’t.”

“I’m sorry.” Duke didn’t even know why he was surprised that his attempt to do something nice for Nathan would backfire.

“Why did you do it?” Nathan asked, sounding honestly bewildered. “You could have wished for anything. It’s not like you to be so altruistic.”

“I was trying to make it up to you, all right?”

“Make what up to me?”

Duke hesitated. “I didn’t invite you fishing that day so you’d flash your badge if the coast guard showed up,” he said finally. 

“We’re talking about this _now?_ ” Nathan sounded incredulous. Then he shrugged. “Fine. So why should I believe a word you say?” 

“All right, it wasn’t the _only_ reason.” Damn it, being honest with Nathan and Audrey was becoming a bad habit. “I didn’t leave Haven, just ‘cause of my Dad. I left because I was confused, okay? I felt… things for you and that wasn’t okay.” God, shut up, Duke, he told himself fiercely, but Nathan’s expression had changed, Nathan was listening to him now, and hadn’t Duke been trying to get Nathan to listen to him for years? “Messing around, sure, but falling in love with a guy? My friends would have beat the crap out of me. If my dad didn’t kill me first.”

“You had lousy friends.” Nathan didn’t mention Duke’s dad. There was no need; everyone knew how much Simon Crocker’s parenting skills sucked.

“I came back after I finally decided I didn’t give a shit. I’d like to see anyone try to beat on me now.” Apart from Nathan of course, and hadn’t that been a surprise, Nathan’s rage that day. “Inviting you to go fishing, I was trying to feel you out, see if we still had something.”

“I don’t believe you! You used me, like you always used me.”

“This is what this is about? You think I was just using you back then?”

“I know you were!”

“Goddammit, Nathan!” Duke ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. All those years—never able to banish Nathan completely from his thoughts, his feelings, no matter how far or how long he ran. How could Nathan believe that he’d been using him? That Duke had lied to him when he’d kissed his way up Nathan’s chest and told him he was beautiful, that he was the best thing in his life? How could he have forgotten that Duke had told him stuff he’d never told anyone before, about how he couldn’t wait to escape from his rotten home life, how he was desperate to get out and see the world, the exotic places that only existed for him through the TV. He’d asked Nathan to go with him, one night, when they’d had a few beers Duke had liberated from his dad’s beer fridge, risking a whipping when he got home. Nathan hadn’t understood; Nathan talked about college and joining the PD like his dad, and a future already settled in Haven. Duke had felt the desperation settling around him, had known that was it, he had to leave before he too was trapped.

And now here they both were, in love with the same woman, which was probably ironic or something, but it wasn’t that simple. Duke still had to stop himself from reaching out to Nathan whenever Nathan and he weren’t fighting. Sometimes he’d brush against Nathan deliberately when Nathan was distracted, feeling only slightly guilty about the illicit thrill, worth it for the reassurance it gave him.

Nathan was looking at him like he’d looked at him when he’d first come back, like he hated him and loved him and something in Duke just snapped. Screw it; he’d never been big on self-control. He grabbed Nathan by the arms, holding him in place when Nathan instinctively resisted, and shoved himself into Nathan’s face. Nathan froze, his eyes wide with something that didn’t look like resistance. Duke stopped, and looked at him, and then Nathan blinked and slowly, slowly closed his eyes and relaxed against Duke’s hold.

Duke kissed him with twenty years of regret between them.

* * *

What the hell were they doing? This wasn’t them anymore. Nathan had put it behind him, convinced he didn’t want Duke any longer. But now, Duke’s strong hands gripping his arms so hard it’d likely leave bruises, Duke’s mouth against his, hot and feverish; it was just like it was then, all desperate sensation and heat and Duke’s cock hard against his own.

Duke let go of his arms and slid his hands around Nathan’s back and down to grasp his ass. Nathan felt every touch as a trail of fire. Then Duke was pulling Nathan tighter to him, groin to groin, his hips starting to make little thrusting movements, and it had been so long since Nathan had felt anything even close to this good, but it wasn’t that simple; it wasn’t just the two of them anymore. They couldn’t.

Nathan wrenched his mouth away from Duke’s but he couldn’t bear to step apart. He was craving more of Duke’s touch, just as he’d always craved it, so he buried his face in Duke’s neck as he panted, “Audrey.”

Duke stilled. His hands released their grasp on Nathan’s ass slowly, as if reluctantly, and settled on Nathan’s waist instead. Nathan felt the pressure of each finger separately, stroking just lightly. “Audrey,” he sighed. 

Then his voice changed. “Audrey,” he said again, flatly. 

Nathan’s throat closed with dread. Duke stumbled backwards a step, staring in the direction of the doorway. Reluctantly, Nathan turned to look.

“Well, that certainly explains a lot,” Audrey said, her voice very even. 

“Audrey, I… we….” Nathan gestured helplessly. He couldn’t tell anything from Audrey’s expression. Was she mad? Upset? She had to be mad, surely?

“We can explain?” Duke said, hopefully, and he had pasted on his most winning expression. Yeah, like both Nathan and Audrey didn’t know him well enough not to fall for that.

“No, I mean it,” Audrey said, and stepped deliberately into the cabin. “I knew there had to be something more between you than you were letting on.”

“It’s not what you think,” Duke said. “We haven’t been doing this behind your back all along.”

“I realize that. You were together once, and something went wrong, and now Nathan can feel again….” Audrey shrugged. 

“Audrey, I….” Nathan didn’t know what to say. They’d been dancing around each other for ages. He was pretty sure Audrey cared about him too, but they’d never actually acknowledged whatever it was between them, the Troubles always seeming to take priority. Nathan had thought there’d be more time, that any day now the right moment would come and he’d say something, but it never had, and now Audrey was looking at him like he was a stranger, like they’d never shared moments of anticipation, of _what if?_ “It’s you,” he said, finally, helplessly. “It’s you now, for me.” He took a step towards her and reached out. “You have to know that.”

Her expression softened, but she didn’t take his hand and he let it drop after a tense pause. “I do know that,” she said, finally. “But it’s complicated now.”

“And on that note,” Duke said, brightly, “I’ll leave you two kids to sort this out. Good luck and all that.” He made as if to sidle out of the room, the weasel.

“Duke, you take one more step and you and me are going to have problems,” Audrey said, in her cop voice.

Duke froze.

“I need time to process,” Audrey said, gesturing vaguely at her temple. “Duke, go get us all beers, Nathan, sit down or something, will you? You look like you’re going to pass out.” 

“You’re not mad?”

“Why would I be mad? It’s not like we were dating.”

“But I thought….”

Audrey took a seat. “Yeah, me too.”

Duke got three beers out of the coolers and brought them back, flicking off the caps as he went. He handed one to Audrey. “You’re really not mad?”

“I’m surprised, mostly.” 

Nathan watched Audrey take a drink of her beer and then sit, rolling the bottle between her hands as she gathered her thoughts. It was one of the things he loved most about her—her ability to stay calm and think clearly when the world was falling apart around them.

He took the beer Duke handed him, and despite the situation couldn’t help appreciating the chill of the bottle, the difference to the flavor and the sheer pleasure of the icy liquid sliding down his throat.

“It’s a mess. I know you care about me, Nathan, but you obviously still feel pretty strongly for Duke, or you wouldn’t have kissed him. Duke obviously cares about both of us, in his own way—”

“Hey,” protested Duke. “I care.”

“And I,” she looked directly at Nathan. “I have feelings for you, Nathan. But I can’t deny there’s something there with Duke, too.” 

Nathan tried to look encouraging, and not like a pit was opening up beneath his feet. He had a bad feeling about where Audrey was going with this.

“I kissed Duke,” she admitted. “In Colorado. Or he kissed me.”

And there it was.

Duke pointed at her with his beer bottle. “You definitely started it.”

Audrey ignored him. “We’d had a few beers, I was a bit overwrought—”

“Oh, thanks,” Duke said to the air.

“But it wouldn’t have happened if I didn’t have feelings for him too.”

“Yup, it’s a mess,” Duke agreed matter-of-factly and slugged back his beer.

“Whatever happens,” Audrey continued, “someone gets hurt.”

Nathan wanted to be selfish, he wanted to say, to hell with Duke, it’s not like Duke really cared about them, but he knew better. He’d known Duke most of his life. He knew Duke had cared too much about a father who didn’t deserve it; he knew Duke had loved him back then, in the way he touched Nathan with such reverence sometimes, as though he couldn’t believe he deserved to be happy and expected it to be snatched away from him. When he allowed himself to think about it dispassionately, he even understood why Duke had run.

Duke raised a hand, as though waiting to be called on. “I have a solution,” he said brightly.

“No,” Nathan and Audrey said at the same time. Audrey gave him a tiny smile.

“You haven’t heard it.”

Nathan shrugged. “I don’t have to hear it to know I won’t like it.”

“I’m wounded by your lack of faith in me,” Duke said, and it was almost like any other day, exchanging friendly banter, if it wasn’t for the wary look in Duke’s eyes and Audrey’s eyes tracking them both, her brow creased with worry.

“Do you have any clue what we do now, Nathan?” Audrey asked. “‘Cause I got nothing. So, against my better judgment, I’m willing to listen to Duke’s idea.”

“Once again,” said Duke, “hey!”

Nathan downed the rest of his beer. “What is it, Duke?”

“Why does anyone have to choose? What’s stopping us just going for it?”

“See, I told you it’d be stupid,” Nathan said, feeling vindicated.

Audrey was looking at Duke. “You mean all of us, together?”

“Why not?”

“It’s ridiculous, that’s why!” Nathan said, and got up to help himself to another beer. “Normal people just don’t—”

Audrey put her hand on his arm and Nathan stopped, the heat of her touch something he didn’t think he’d ever take for granted, even if—when—the Troubles ended. “Nothing about our lives is normal, Nathan,” Audrey pointed out.

Nathan sat down again and Duke crouched in front of him, looking more serious than Nathan had seen him look in a long time. Duke took the bottle out of his hand and put it on the deck next to the chair. He took Nathan’s hands with his own and gently turned them over. Nathan was too busy cataloguing every sensation to think to resist, and when Duke stroked Nathan’s palms with his thumbs Nathan shuddered, and closed his fingers around Duke’s.

“Give me till the wish wears off to convince you,” Duke said.

Nathan looked helplessly at Audrey. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” she promised.

“I can’t believe you’re okay with this.”

Audrey gave a somewhat resigned-looking shrug. “Honestly, I’m beginning to wonder if this isn’t the only way it could work,” she said.

* * *

Audrey watched as Duke set the table complete with candles and a bottle of what she guessed was a very good wine, by the showy way Duke was handling it. He brought out dishes covered in foil from the warmer and put them on the sideboard.

Nathan filled his plate, still looking somewhat stunned. Audrey helped herself to lobster and sides and sat down. Duke poured them each a glass and raised his. “To Christmas wishes.”

For a moment Nathan looked like he wasn’t going to toast, but with a wry shake of the head he picked up his glass. “I still think we should be out trying to figure out who’s doing this,” he said.

Oops.

“I figured it out,” she said, and they both looked at her in surprise. “In fact, I’ve just come from speaking to the family. I was going to tell you, but got distracted for some reason.”

“Don’t keep us in suspense,” Duke said. “Who is it, and more importantly, please tell me I’m not going to have to kill them.”

“It’s Molly Johnson, and no, you don’t have to kill her.”

“Huh,” Duke just said.

“Who’s Molly Johnson?” Nathan said, finally picking up his fork.

Audrey explained about the Smiths’ Trouble and how the family had ruthlessly kept it under control for generations for fear of the horrors they might unleash.

Duke shook his head resignedly. “Just when we think we’ve seen the creepiest Trouble ever, something like this comes along. It’s amazing Haven hasn’t been wiped off the map by now.”

“Vince and Dave found vague references to people being cursed back in Sarah’s day. The cause was never pinned down, but it’s possible it referred to the Smiths’ Trouble.”

“Anything could be related to the Smiths, if it wasn’t able to be traced to another Trouble,” Nathan pointed out.

“That’s not a truly terrifying thought at all,” Duke said, through a mouthful of lobster.

Audrey ate her own lobster, delicious of course, obviously from the Gull’s kitchen. She had no idea how Duke managed to retain such a skilled chef; apparently she’d moved to Haven for the atmosphere, which seemed incredible to Audrey, but maybe for those not directly affected it was still possible to remain oblivious to the Troubles.

She watched Duke flirt shamelessly with Nathan—a touch of the fingers on Nathan’s hand to make a point during a discussion, a light hand on the shoulder as he got up to get another bottle of wine. He didn’t neglect Audrey, either, dropping a casual kiss to the top of her head as he went past.

By the time Duke suggested they move the conversation to the sofa, they were all full from dessert and several glasses of wine, but Audrey was still surprised when Nathan agreed without protest.

She watched as Duke placed a chair opposite him and then leaned down and smoothly slid Nathan’s boots and socks off, holding her breath as Nathan just let him do it. Duke propped Nathan’s feet in his lap, wrapping a hand around each foot, so that his thumbs rubbed along the soles of Nathan’s feet, digging in deeply, and Audrey wasn’t surprised when Nathan’s head fell back against the back of the sofa and he let out a long groan.

Once, Duke looked up at her, and she saluted him with her glass. She expected him to look triumphant, and was surprised when he gave her an uncertain look. He looked back at Nathan’s face with such an expression of yearning that any lingering doubt she’d felt about the situation faded. She sat down on the other side of Nathan and stroked her fingers through his hair, scraping her nails ever so lightly against his scalp. Nathan shuddered and opened his eyes a crack to look at her, his expression so vulnerable and unsure that she had to lean down and kiss him. He responded immediately, his arm coming around her to pull her closer, his fingers sliding to the nape of her neck, just resting there, no pressure. For a while she lost track of time, nothing real but Nathan’s kisses, until eventually she became aware of a new sensation, another hand in the small of her back, stroking her bare skin where her top had ridden up. She pulled away from Nathan, just enough to look up to find Duke’s face close to hers.

“Hi there,” he murmured.

“Hi,” she agreed, and leant forward to meet his mouth. Duke’s kiss was completely different from Nathan’s; she’d never mistake them for each other in the dark, she thought vaguely, even without the facial hair. Duke was pushy, insistent and very, very skilled. She found herself leaning over Nathan, her hand tangled in Duke’s hair as she tried to pull him closer.

“Wow,” a voice murmured, and they broke apart and looked down at Nathan, staring up at them wonderingly.

“Nathan,” Duke said, and kissed him.

Audrey slid back a bit to give them room, although neither Nathan nor Duke let their hands drop away from her body. In fact, Nathan’s grip on her nape tightened, just a little. He hadn’t forgotten she was there, which was reassuring.

Duke was kissing Nathan deeply, intently, with a single-minded focus, and Audrey couldn’t blame him, after all these years, to finally be able to touch Nathan again and have Nathan respond so wholeheartedly, but when Duke’s hand finally slid away from her and started fumbling at Nathan’s jeans, Audrey reluctantly put her hand over his and gripped it tightly.

Duke growled in protest, but he stopped. Slowly he raised his head and stared at Audrey, his eyes wild and, Audrey thought, a bit desperate-looking.

“Duke, I think we should take things slowly.”

Duke looked dismayed. He shook his head. “But we only have a few hours left before the wish ends and Nathan can’t feel me anymore,” he protested. 

“I know, Duke, but Nathan is drunk on wine and on sensation. He’d say yes to anything right now, I bet.”

“I’m right here, guys,” Nathan murmured, not opening his eyes.

“And that’s a bad thing?”

“Can you guarantee that he won’t wake up tomorrow morning and regret this?”

Nathan smiled, a lazy, relaxed sort of smile. “I’m good.”

Duke sighed and sat back, running his fingers through his tangled hair as he contemplated Nathan’s boneless sprawl. “Sometimes I really hate it when you’re right,” he grumbled.

He sighed again and slid over to Nathan, maneuvering them both so that Nathan was against his chest. He wrapped his arms around Nathan and Nathan sighed happily and turned his face into Duke’s neck.

Audrey heeled her boots off and pulled her legs up under her, curling against Nathan’s chest, listening as the rapid beat of his heart gradually slowed, feeling as the slow stroke of his fingers against her nape gradually ceased, and they rested together, breathing as one as the clock over the bar struck midnight.

* * *

There was a weight on his chest, warm, heavy, breathing softly into his neck, not uncomfortable. But now that he was awake, Duke needed to get up—all that wine last night—and with that thought, came the recollection of the night before, of Nathan and Audrey and making out like teenagers and then curling up with them on the sofa with a major case of blue balls and feeling like the luckiest man in Haven.

Nathan and Audrey were still asleep on top of him, so he did his best to extricate himself without waking them, but Audrey stretched and yawned and sat up, brushing her hair out of her face. “Good morning,” she mumbled. 

“Yes, it is,” Duke agreed.

“Duke?” Nathan yawned.

If Duke were a better man, he’d give Nathan a chance to wake up properly, but he needed to know. “Can you feel me?” he said, hoping against hope despite himself.

“No.”

That was that, then. Disappointment was a sour taste in his throat.

“I can hear you,” Nathan said. “I can see my hand resting on your chest, and I can smell your cologne. I can’t feel you Duke, but I know you’re here with me.”

“That’s a nice sentiment, but now I need the bathroom, so you’ll need to get off me,” Duke said, knowing he was being an asshole and not caring, pushing until Nathan moved. He stood up and made for the door.

“Duke?” Audrey said, sounding worried, and she was getting to her feet, probably to come after him. He stopped in the doorway and said, without turning around, “I’ll be back, okay?”

He went for a walk, feeling the pressure of their worry like a weight on his shoulders. The cool breeze off the water did a lot to clear his head and he felt his mood lifting. So, Nathan could feel Audrey and not him. They’d work around it. He detoured past Joe’s Bakery and picked up breakfast, and headed home.

Nathan and Audrey were sitting together on the sofa, Audrey’s legs across Nathan’s lap. They looked up as he came in and he briefly caught the concern on their faces before their expressions lightened. 

“Duke,” Nathan said, warmly.

Duke held up the tray of coffees and the paper bag of pastries. “Breakfast is served,” he announced, and flopped down on the sofa beside them. “Happy Christmas,” he said, handing the tray to Audrey and busying himself opening the bag.

“Duke,” Nathan said again, close to his ear. Duke looked up to find Nathan’s face close to his, Nathan’s eyes watching him intently. Duke’s breath caught. Then Nathan’s eyes dropped to his mouth and he leaned forward that final inch and kissed him. Duke was vaguely aware that he’d dropped the bag as he raised his hands to Nathan’s face, taking control of the kiss. Nathan hadn’t closed his eyes. He needed the visual input, Duke realised, but that was okay, he could work with that. Duke knew lots of ways to make sure his bed partners had a good time.

* * *

“Good morning, Agent Parker,” Nathan said cheerfully as he breezed into her office, takeout coffee cups in his hand, one already held out, for all the world as though they hadn’t spent yesterday holed up on Duke’s boat, drinking wine and gorging on leftovers and experimenting with different ways to turn Nathan on.

“Good morning, Detective Wuornos,” she responded, inhaling the sweet, sweet aroma of the coffee as she took a large sip. For some reason she hadn’t gotten a lot of sleep.

“Christmas is officially over,” Nathan said.

The streets had been quiet on the way in. No pirate ships or hot air balloons or giant water slides in the main street.

But still, they had to be sure. “You need to make a wish,” Audrey pointed out.

“How do you know I haven’t already?”

“Have you?”

“No.”

“Well, then.”

Nathan rubbed his jaw in that unconscious way he had that must be a habit he’d picked up when he could still feel. “What should I wish for?” he mused.

“I’ve always wanted to visit Australia,” Duke announced, appearing in the doorway.

Audrey frowned. “Duke, we can’t be away from Haven. What if there’s a Trouble?”

Nathan closed his eyes for a long moment. Then he opened them again and turned to Duke and kissed him. Audrey watched Duke’s eyes drift shut and his hands come up to rest on Nathan’s hips.

Nathan’s eyes stayed open, and after a moment he pulled away and stepped back.

Duke opened his eyes and looked at Nathan, and his shoulders slumped. “Goddammit,” he said, sounding defeated.

“Yeah,” Nathan agreed.

“Guys,” Audrey said and they looked at her. “This is good news. Molly’s Trouble is over. Haven is back to normal—”

“For now,” Nathan interjected.

“Sooner or later the Troubles _will_ end. In the meantime, we’ve already worked out how to work around Nathan’s curse to be together, and we’ve had a relaxing couple of days off. When was the last time that time happened?”

Nathan nodded. “You’re right,” he said. “The last two days have been the best I’ve had in a long time, curse or no curse.”

Duke slung his arm around Nathan’s shoulder. Nathan followed the movement with his eyes and smiled slightly. “Best Christmas ever,” Duke announced.

”Best Christmas ever,” Audrey agreed.

_Vince: So there you have it. Haven’s very own Christmas miracle._  
 _Dave: Given what Audrey, Nathan and Duke do for our community it’s nice to think that some version of them, somewhere, could have a happy ending._  
 _Vince: Well, that’s yet to be seen, isn’t it? There are bound to be many trials that test their new bond._  
 _Dave: True. But that’s another story yet to unfold in the town of Haven._  



End file.
